


The Meddlesome DI

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Lestrade, Post Reichenbach, post reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-19 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade sees something happen he wasn't supposed to in 221B.  He then takes matters into his own hands to give Sherlock and John some time to themselves. </p><p>For EmmaGrant01, who won this fic in the DashCon Auction.  </p><p>Complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What He Saw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma Grant (emmagrant01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).



> Emma's prompt will be posted in the end notes of the last chapter.
> 
> Thanks to my betas, oldamongdreams and aria_lerendeair.

Greg paused on the last few steps before the landing. He’d been on his way up to 221B to consult Sherlock about his latest case, when he heard Sherlock’s voice drifting down the stairs. Something in Sherlock’s voice made him pause before continuing up said stairs. 

“Yes, John, right there!” Sherlock exclaimed, breathless.

“Sherlock, I can’t last like this much longer.” John’s voice had an edge of frustration and something else in it.

Greg gaped. Was he hearing what he thought he was? Quietly, he stood on his toes, peeking over the remaining stairs into the flat. Sherlock had John pinned to the large black chair, straddling him. Greg watched for a moment as Sherlock’s hips moved and he heard a groan emerge from John. Greg’s jaw snapped shut and he beat a hasty, but quiet retreat to the chair Mrs. Hudson had in the foyer.

He sat there, head in his hands, covering his ears. “Well it’s about time,” he thought, grinning. Sherlock and John had been through Hell and back. Everyone had assumed that after the initial shock of Sherlock’s return that those two would finally admit their feelings for each other. But as the months had dragged on, nothing had changed between the consulting detective and his blogger. Sherlock was still a know-it-all arse and John was still his emotional compass. They were still best friends, still worked cases together, and John still blogged about them. Life continued much the same as it had before Sherlock’s fake suicide.

The whispers and rumors finally died down at the yard, thanks to Greg’s insistence that everyone should leave well enough alone. It was obvious nothing had changed between the two men, but he didn’t want anyone to ruin what Sherlock and John had between them. John hadn’t taken Sherlock’s “death” well and if people started needling him again about his sexuality, Greg was afraid John just might start putting up walls. He hadn’t been about to let that happen. And now…well, he was going to be eating crow. Greg chuckled to himself. He didn’t mind it so much in this case. He’d take the ribbing and “I told you so” comments all day long for this. 

Now he just had to break the news to everyone, discretely, of the change in relationship status. His face fell at that thought. Normally he was not one to get involved with this type of thing, but when it came to Sherlock Holmes, Greg Lestrade had learned it was better to be prepared than to have one of the consulting detective’s surprises end up on your lap.


	2. What He Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg lets everyone know what's going on.

Mrs. Hudson

Greg knocked quietly on Mrs. Hudson’s door.  She opened it with bleary eyes that turned startled when she saw the Detective Inspector standing there.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, a worried look flickering across her face.  Greg reached out and patted her arm to reassure her.

“Everything’s just fine.  I just wanted to let you know you should probably avoid going upstairs the next few days.  I wouldn’t want you to walk in on anything you shouldn’t see.”  He winked at her.

“Oh dear, has Sherlock got another experiment going?  I told him I didn’t want to see any more thumbs in the fridge!”  She sighed and shook her head as she shut the door in his face.

“She must be tired,” he thought as he left 221 Baker Street.  He walked next door to Speedy’s, ordered a coffee, and sat down for the next conversation. Greg pulled out his phone and thumbed through until he found the contact he was looking for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mycroft Holmes

_Do you know what’s going on with your brother and John? -GL_

_Do you mean at this very moment, Inspector, or in general? -MH_

_Ha ha. Very funny.  I mean about his and John’s “change in relationship”. -GL_

_There’s been no change in their relationship that I’m aware of. -MH_

Greg paused, surprised that he was one up on the great Mycroft Holmes.

_Well let’s just say it’s about time and for the best. -GL_

_Indeed.  Thank you for your input, Inspector.  Good day.- MH_

If a text could have been cool and dismissive, that would have been the text.  Greg finished up his coffee and headed back to New Scotland Yard.  He had an email he needed to send.

 

 

* * *

 

 

New Scotland Yard

 

To: Email lists: NSY Homicide Department, NSY Forensics Department

Subject: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson

 

To all persons in the Homicide and Forensic Departments:

 

I am man enough to admit that I was wrong.  It appears there has been a change in the relationship between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.  I witnessed an incident that seems to confirm that they have taken their relationship to a more physical level.  I’m sure this comes as no surprise to most of you.  

 

As you know, the beginnings of a new relationship can be tricky.  These two men have been through enough in their lives, they don’t need us adding any more stress to figuring things out.  I am respectfully asking you to please give them space in the next week, and do not even consider heckling them about their relationship.  We do work with them on a regular basis and you all know how Sherlock can be.

 

While I may not be able to legally require you to leave them alone, rest assured there are means to make your lives very unpleasant should you choose to ignore this message.  You’re all aware of who Sherlock’s brother is.

 

Greg Lestrade

Police Officer- Detective Inspector

New Scotland Yard

London, England, UK

 

 

* * *

 

 

Molly Hooper

 

His last stop.  Poor Molly, he thought.  She’d always been so infatuated with Sherlock.  He’d even stayed with her the night of his supposed death.  Not for the first time, Greg wondered, had he led her on?  He hadn’t treated any of them any differently since he’d been back, Molly included.  And other than the earful she gave Sherlock when he came back for what she’d been forced to put everyone through, which he stood and took amazingly enough, he still had her unwavering affection.  Molly had continued to hold onto her crush for years.  Hopefully the fact that it was John that Sherlock had chosen would be some comfort to her.

He stepped into the lab to find Molly eating her lunch.  He sighed inwardly.  Damn his timing.

“Hello Molly,” he said.

“Hello Inspector!” she said, smiling.

He smiled back, “Am I going to have to go through this every time?  It’s Greg.”

“Right. Greg.  Sorry!” she giggled. “What can I help you with?  We got the results of your latest case earlier today.  I sent them up right away.”

“Well, this is ‘unofficial’ business,” Greg made air quotes with his fingers.

“Oh is it something for Sherlock?” she asked, perking up.

“No, but it involves him,” he paused,” And John.”

Her hands shot up covering her mouth.  “Oh no!  Are they hurt?  Are they alright?  What can I do?”

“No! No! Nothing like that!” He waved his hands in front of his face.  “They’re fine.  In fact, they’re more than fine.”  He rubbed his temples.  “What  I’m trying to say is...” He  paused again and sighed, “They’re kind of a thing now.”

He waited for some sort of reaction from Molly.  She surprised him when all she did was laugh.

“Oh, hasn’t everyone been saying that for years?”

“Uh...yeah, but they’re partners now!”

“They’ve been partners, Greg,” she playfully pushed at his arm.  His mobile chose that moment to chirp at him.  Followed by another and another chirp.  

“Excuse me, Molly.  I need to see what all this is about.  Enjoy your lunch.”  They waved goodbye as he walked out.  Sure enough the alerts were all responses to his office wide email.  He sighed and shook his head.  It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took inspiration from A Study in Pink for this one. Where Lestrade takes matters into his own hands to get what he wants. I also have a bit of a head canon that after the Fall, he is overly-protective (a different type of big brother than Mycroft) of both Sherlock and John because of what happened to Sherlock and what John went through.


	3. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later, John and Sherlock show up at a crime scene.

_One week later:_

Greg watched the two men walk up to the yellow tape surrounding the scene.  Nothing looked out of the ordinary.  The remained as collected and professional as ever.  Well, as professional as Sherlock could be.  The consulting detective jerked up the tape and ducked under, followed swiftly by John.  The surrounding Yarders watched closely for any tell-tale sign of the new relationship they’d been informed of. Greg even caught himself looking for love bites, hickeys, or other obvious signs of two people at the beginning of an intimate relationship.  Spotting none, he silently thanked John for being the type of person to insist that such marks be hidden.  

Sherlock walked up to him, “Where?”

“Just inside,” Greg jerked his head in the general direction, before continuing.  “Listen guys...”  He started to say something congratulatory but Sherlock rushed off.  John nodded at Greg and followed the taller man inside.

Anderson was the first to approach him.  “They don’t look any different to me!  Not that I haven’t minded the week off from the freak and his buddy.  It’s been nice and quiet, but I’d at least like some proof that they’re shagging.  Or were you just imagining things, _Detective Inspector_?”

“People don’t look any different when they’re in or out of a relationship, Anderson!  Now sod off!”  Greg snapped back and stomped into the building.  He came upon Sherlock and John in the hallway.  Sherlock was looking tenderly down at John as he kissed the palm of John’s hand.  Both men saw Greg at the same time.  Sherlock’s masks came back up as John dropped his hand.  

“Guys, really,” he started to say it wasn’t necessary for them to hide their relationship, but they both turned and walked into the flat where the bodies were.  Greg stood there a moment, absorbing what he’d just seen.  Neither man had looked at all embarrassed or concerned at it having been caught.  Almost like it hadn’t happened at all.

Throughout the rest of the day he overheard or was told by numerous people about Sherlock and John’s behavior.

“I caught them kissing, but when they saw me, they went about their business like nothing had happened.”

“He had his hand in Sherlock’s pants!  He could have contaminated the scene!  When they heard us, he just removed his hand and they went back to inspecting the room.”  So much for John being the cautious one, Greg thought.

“He walked up behind John and grabbed his arse in full view of the crew!”  Wait, so neither of them were at all concerned about their behavior? Greg massaged his temples, trying to get rid of the dull ache that had settled there.

“They were hugging!  HUGGING!  Since when does Sherlock hug?”  And the outrageous comments just kept coming.

 

 

* * *

 

Anderson came up to him again at the end of the day, a shocked look on his face.  “I have had more than enough proof, thank you,” he said numbly before he walked away.  Greg found out later that it was Anderson who had been the one to catch John with his hand in Sherlock’s pants.  

The story was much the same from anyone who had caught them in their Public Displays of Affection.  Once discovered, they’d fall back into their “public” mode, no signs of embarrassment or concern about being caught.  Just as he’d seen them, they’d act like nothing had happened.  Greg sighed.  He was going to have to get one of them alone at some point and find out what the hell was going on.  Then he was going to have to lay down some ground rules about, he couldn’t believe he was even having to think this, hand jobs at crime scenes.  As if the thought summoned the men, Sherlock and John walked up.

“Ah, Lestrade.  Have you figured it out yet?” Sherlock asked.  John stood behind him, face blank, with his arms behind his back.  

“That’s why you’re here, Sherlock.  To help.  Or did you forget?” he replied, annoyed.  “So what have you got?”

Sherlock waved his hand, exasperated.  “Murder-suicide, like you thought.  Simple enough to solve straight away.”

Greg gaped at them, “But what did you mean, ‘figured it out’?”  John grinned and looked down.  “You two are in a relationship, if that’s what you’re referring to.  I figured that out a week ago.”  Greg’s voice rose a bit.  “You’ve been throwing it in everyone’s faces today for some unknown reason.  You could have contaminated a crime scene, Sherlock!”  He turned at the sound of muffled laughing coming from John.  “And YOU!” He pointed at John, “I expected better from you, rutting around like a teenager.”  He looked back and forth between the two men, noticing the twinkle in both their eyes.

“What?” Greg was confused.

“What changed a week ago that made you think we were in a relationship, Inspector?” Sherlock asked, obviously enjoying Greg’s confusion.  Greg blushed at the memory.

“You saw something, didn’t you, Greg?” John asked, impishly.  

Greg rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  “Well...uh, yeah.  You looked busy and I didn’t want to interrupt...”

“Busy doing what, exactly?”  Sherlock was enjoying this way too much.

Greg groaned, “You had him pinned and were dry humping like horny teenagers.”  He felt his face burning.  The other two men burst out laughing.  Now he was really confused.

“You _thought_ you saw that,” John said, wiping away tears.

“What you actually saw, _Detective Inspector_ ,” Sherlock chuckled, “was me testing to see if it would be possible to restrain someone in that manner.  It was for a separate case.  And it turns out, you can.”

Greg stood, arms crossed, with his finger going back and forth between the two men.  “So...your relationship didn’t change, take the next step, whatever you want to call it, last week?”  They both shook their heads, no.  “What was all that PDA about then?”

“Teaching you a lesson,” John replied, leaning in, “Next time, come to us first when there is something that concerns one or the both of us.”

Greg rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.  “Yeah okay, I guess we...I deserved that.”  John grinned and gave both of them a wink before he walked away.

Sherlock remained behind watching John walk away.  Greg noticed a fond tenderness in Sherlock’s eyes.  He realized that Sherlock had let his masks partially down on purpose.

“Wait!” Greg blurted out.  Sherlock turned and looked at him.  “You said it didn’t change last week.”

“Correct, Inspector.”

“But it has changed, just not last week.  It’s been much longer,” Greg said, awe in his voice.

“Very good, Inspector, there’s hope for you yet.  And to answer your unspoken question, Since I’ve been back.  You and your crew are the last to figure it out, actually.  By the way,” Sherlock paused and winked at Greg, “there’s no need for ground rules about ‘PDA’ or hand jobs.  You won’t see us behaving thusly again.  Good evening, Greg.”  And with that Greg watched the consulting detective saunter off to find his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait and share the prompt, because I didn't want to give anything away. I had initially thought about doing a companion piece from Sherlock's POV. That may or may not still happen...
> 
> Emma's prompt was: "How do you feel about writing from Greg's POV? The first thing that popped into my head was Greg accidentally walking in on Sherlock and John in an awkward position and then assuming he walked in on them about to get it on (though it was really just a "not what it looks like" scenario). After that he thinks John and Sherlock are a couple and some embarrassing antics ensue at a crime scene or similar. 
> 
> I guess I'm enamored of the idea of a look at John and Sherlock from the outside, and the awkwardness of people tiptoeing around them until Sherlock finally realizes that everyone is watching them and works out what they're assuming. And then... what next? It could go a lot of different directions!"


End file.
